Once In A Lifetime
by msrebeccabourne
Summary: ONESHOT : Hope and Marissa go to a Justin Bieber concert, and Hope finds that guy thats shes been talking too... : I know its a sucky summary but : READ and REVIEW :


_Okay. So this is a one shot about a dream I had about Justin Bieber. I know, many of you who read my stories might not like him, but he's SEXY ;D Just kidding, but he is adorable, and I would very much like to but him in a box and take him home. ;D But of course that would be bad of me(; And the August part, when I meet him, that's truee. I will admit, I have met Justin Drew Bieber and I FRIGGIN HUGGED KENNY…And Justin. But other than meeting him, backstage at his concert, none of this is true. Just the part of it, and it didn't even happen that way. So yeah. _

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Justin Drew Bieber, Kenny Hamilton, or any other people mentioned that you have heard of. _

_Lets Begin…._

_*August 8th__ 2010*_

"_**I can't believe Jamie has better seats than us. I mean, how the fuck does that bitch deserve better seats?" My best friend in the world, Marissa went off on a rant about how Jamie Ellison got better seats then us at the Justin Bieber concert. Personally? I didn't give a damn. I was here for Sean Kingston. That boys, good. Not that Justin isn't, I mean he's cute and everything, but I like rock music. **_

"_**Marissa, come on girl, chill? Okay? I mean at least your hear, I mean what more could you ask for?" I said grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her. **_

"_**Ho-Hooo-Hooopp-Hope." Marissa stuttered out. **_

"_**What?" I said turning around to face, Kenny Hamilton **_

"_**Hi, Marissa Val and Hope Evanston?" He asked smiling.**_

"_**Yeah, that's us" I said smiling. **_

"_**Well how would you two lovely young ladies like to come down to the front row, and hang back stage after the show for like 15-20 minutes?" He asked and laughed at are surprised reactions. **_

"_**Can you say, hell yes?" I asked grabbing his hand as he lead us to the front of the arena. **_

_**Justin was in the middle of 'Favorite Girl' when on of the security people asked me to follow them. **_

"_**What?" I asked as the dragged me back. I heard Marissa screaming from behind me. **_

"_**You lucky bitch!" she shouted. Right then and there I realized I was going to be Justin Bieber's One Less Lonely Girl, well at least for tonight. They took me backstage and lead me to the stage door. I couldn't believe this was happening. There were THOUSANDS of girls in that audience who wanted this so much more than me. The dancers opened the doors from the stage and brought me in. They handed me a dozen roses while Justin was singing on the upper part of the stage. I was sat on a wooden stole. Justin started making his way down the stairs. We locked eyes and he smiled. He sung the words with such a passion I couldn't even comprehend it. He grabbed my hand and set the roses on the stole. He twirled me around once and pulled me close. He locked eyes with me and sang. **_

"_**(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl (I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl (I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl Theres gunna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you) I'm gunna put you first (I'm coming for you) I'll show you what your worth (That's what I gotta do) If you let me inside your world There's gunna be one less lonely girl." **_

**We ended up, with me on the stole and his arms wrapped around my waist. His head was resting on top on mine. He slipped something in my pocket. **

"**Look at it when your alone, Hope." He said painting. He smiled to the crowed and kissed me on the cheek. The dancers ushered me off stage and back into the crowd with my roses in hand. **

"**You lucky bitch!" Marissa shouted as she tackled me to the grown. We both erupted in laughter. **

"**Hey now, not my fought." I said rising up and brushing off my jean pants. **

"**You know he picks the girl he thinks is the prettiest, right?" She said looking serious. **

"**Well he picked the wrong girl." I said laughing. **

" **It's also rumored he gives her a sheet of paper with his number." She said eyeing me. **

"**No luck there." I said turning back to watch Justin sing another song. He did slip me that sheet of paper, but I had no clue what was on it. And I was going to follow his instructions. **

"**Are you ladies ready?" Asked Kenny. Everyone else left 15 minutes ago. **

"**Duh." We laugh. **

"**Well Marissa, can you follow me? Justin wants you to go up to the stage Hope." Kenny said smiling secretively. **

"**Kenny, what's he up to?" I asked. **

"**You'll see." he said rushing off with Marissa. **

"**KENNY!" I exclaimed, but they already ran off. The lights went out and I felt two familiar arms wrapped around me. **

"**Hey Hope." said Justin Bieber. **

"**Justin." I said turning around as the lights came on.**

"**How'd you enjoy the show?" He asked smiling. **

"**It was great. I loved it." I said smiling. **

"**Favorite part?" He asked cockily smiling. **

"**One Less Lonely Girl, of course." I said sarcastically. **

"**Oh I knew you would love that, Bexxy327." He said winking. **

"**KingBofS?" I asked with eyes wide. **

"**King Bieber of Stratford." He said winking. **

"**So you're the one I've been talking to the past couple months?" I exclaimed. **

"**Yeah, listen, I know you might be shocked Hope. But please just give me a chance." He said begging me with his oh so amazing brown eyes. **

"**Fine." I said huffing and crossing my arms. **

"**Okay, so I saw one of your videos on youtube right? And Well, I knew I had to get to know you. So I made a new twitter and I started following you and DM-ing you. I realized how cool you were, so I just had to meet you. I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to get to know Justin. Not teen sensation Justin Bieber. I'm so so so so soo-" I cut him off by kissing him. I know I shouldn't have but I mean the kid was going on and on. The surprise was on me though. He kissed me back. Justin, the kid I met over twitter who was obsessed with the Beatles, just like me. Who loved purple. Who loved to sing. Who loved what he did. Who was the most down to earth. Humble. Boy I had ever met. The boy who I was with no doubt, in love with. **

**Okay, I know it makes no sense, but I had a dream about it and well. It worked out better in my head. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. ****J**** Tell me if you want me to continue this? You know maybe write a preual or sequal. I cant spell worth a damn but you know what I mean ;D**

**~Rebecca Hope(:**


End file.
